Historia bez tytułu
by pozeracz skarpetek
Summary: Snarry, po skończeniu Hogwartu i pokonaniu Voldemorta, Snape żyje.


Rozdział1

Drzwi kawiarni _Grzebień Szyszymory_ trzasnęły za Ronem, gdy podążył za Hermioną do upatrzonego przez kobietę stolika. Wbił spojrzenie w falujące przy każdym kroku puchate włosy ukochanej, po czym westchnął z rozczarowaniem, gdy usiadła i schowała się za menu. Dołączył do niej, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Zaczął obserwować jej ściągające się w skupieniu brwi, zmarszczkę powstającą na połyskującym czole. Twarz jego dziewczyny, oświetlona z lewej strony ciepłym blaskiem ognia, promieniowała zdrowym zadowoleniem, skóra lśniła, jedynie zapadnięte oczy zdradzały, jak wiele ma pracy na co dzień jako nauczycielka Mugoloznastwa. Pochyliła ciało lekko do przodu, potarła dłonią czoło i zaciągnęła się głęboko jabłkowo-cynamonowym zapachem świecy aromatyzowanej.

— Na co masz ochotę? — mruknęła, nie podnosząc wzroku. Ron oparł głowę a dłoniach, łokcie położył na stoliku. Milczał chwilę, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na jej burzę włosów, każdy kosmyk odstający w inną stronę, by westchnąć w końcu przeciągle i powiedzieć, nie ukrywając zadowolenia i rozleniwienia:

— To co zwykle: kremowe.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, po czym odłożyła menu na bok. Ron zauważył kątem oka, że przesunęła je z pedantyzmem tak, aby równo przylegało do kwadratowej świeczki zapachowej. Dziewczyna w tym czasie wyprostowała się i przywołała kelnera skinieniem głowy. Gdy ten podszedł, rzuciła stanowczo:

— Gorącą czekoladę i piwo kremowe.

Rudzielec spostrzegł, że nawet już nie poczuł zdziwienia, gdy dotarło do niego, że znów zamówiła w jego imieniu. Była autentycznie niemożliwa. W subtelny acz stanowczy sposób potrafiła przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją nawet tak błahą jak zamówienie piwa w barze, do którego zresztą to też ona go zaprosiła. I to nie tak, że nie miał tego w planach! Ale zdążył tylko otworzyć usta i wydukać zaledwie kilka słów, gdy zauważył, że znów przejęła inicjatywę. Wpatrywał się w nią jak zaczarowany.

— Kocham to w tobie, wiesz? — spytał rozmarzony, gdy zostali sami.

— Że piję czekoladę zamiast alkoholu? Skoro tak to podziwiasz, też mógłbyś zrezygnować z procentów, Ronaldzie — odparła rzeczowym głosem. Ułożyła skrzyżowane ręce na stole i uniosła czekoladowe oczy. Paląca się wciąż i roznosząca wokół słodki zapach świeczka malowała ostry cień na jej twarzy.

Westchnął w zachwycie.

— Coś nowego w Hogwarcie?

— W Hogwarcie co dzień coś się dzieje — podjęła temat Hermiona. — Bardzo żałuję, że Minerva nie zgodziła się na ustanowienie Mugoloznastwa obowiązkowym — dodała nagle. Nie widział powiązania między jednym a drugim, ale już dawno się przekonał, że długie pozostanie w błogim stanie niewiedzy jest fizycznie niemożliwe, gdy twoja rozmówczyni ma na imię Hermiona Granger. — Wybranie na opiekuna domu nauczyciela, który nie ma lekcji z wszystkimi uczniami, było ze strony Minervy wysoce nieodpowiedzialne. Jak mam dotrzeć do problemów każdego z nich, jak zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, skoro nawet nie wszystkich znam, mimo że minął już miesiąc? — westchnęła. Spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz swojej dziewczyny. Był pewien, że sytuacja wcale nie malowała się tak drastycznie, jak to ją opisywała młoda nauczycielka Mugoloznastwa, ale gdy zauważył szczere zatroskanie w jej oczach, dotarło do niego, że nie da rady nie przejąć się tą sprawą, jakkolwiek wyglądała według niego śmiesznie. Wyciągnął więc ręce i zamknął jej dłonie w swoich.

— Nie da się pomóc wszystkim, Hermi. Nie trzeba przecież. — Drobne palce wyglądały tak zabawnie przy jego dużych paluchach pokrytych meszkiem ciemnych włosów. — Nie pamiętasz, jacy my byliśmy w ich wieku? Im mniej wtrącających się w nasze życie wścibskich nauczycieli, tym szczęśliwsi byliśmy, ale gdy paliło nam się pod nogami, wiedzieliśmy gdzie iść.

— Ale nie wszyscy są tacy jak my! Co z Ginny! Nawet opiekun taki jak Minerva nie był w stanie dostrzec jej problemu — uniosła głos. Sprawiała nieodparte wrażenie, jakby walczyła z potrzebą wsadzenia głowy w piasek i udawania, że sprawy Hogwartu jej nie dotyczą. — A ja będę miała kilka takich Ginny, zobaczysz. I to nie rocznie, a miesięcznie.

— Chyba przesa-

— Nie, Ronaldzie. Próbowałam ją nawet przekonać, żeby oddała opiekę Harry'emu. Jest bliżej uczniów, ogólnie czuję, ze poradziłby sobie lepiej. Ale ona jak na złość się nie zgodziła. Uparła się i już, Ron, nie wiem jak mam przemówić jej do rozumu, jest całkowicie głucha na moje argumenty. Świeci tylko oczami jak kiedyś Dumbledore i mówi, że we mnie wierzy!

— Każdy według ciebie poradziłby sobie lepiej z czymś, w czym nie czujesz się pewnie… — zauważył rudzielec, patrząc czule na Hermionę.

— Nie przesadzajmy — powiedziała szybko z nutą ironii w głosie. — Chyba nie wyobrażam sobie osoby, która poradziłaby sobie z tym gorzej niż ty. Pobijasz na głowę nawet Neville'a.

Ron zaśmiał się i popił piwo kremowe. Nie spostrzegł nawet, kiedy je podano, tak był zaaferowany Hermioną.

— Skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie Neville'a, odzywał się do ciebie ostatnio? — spytała Hermiona.

— Nie. Milczy jak zaczarowany. Pewnie wciąż nie ma odpowiedzi w sprawie pracy.

— Na pewno okropnie się denerwuje i nie chce się pokazywać w takim stanie. Biedny… — westchnęła.

— A ty masz jakieś nowe wieści od Kingsley'a?

— Właściwie to nie. Po mojej ostatniej sowie zamilkł.

— Na pewno się odezwie.

— Tak, z odmową — prychnęła, skończywszy picie czekolady. Przygładziła bezmyślnie burzę splątanych włosy i skrzywiła się zniesmaczona. Ktoś za jej plecami zakaszlał przeraźliwie, jakby miał wypluć płuca, na co skuliła lekko ramiona. Wciąż źle reagowała na nagłe hałasy. — To przykre, że osiem lat po śmierci Voldemorta, i to za kandydatury Kingsley'a!, wciąż istnieją te śmieszne podziały i dyskryminacja mugolaków. Jakby nie było nam dość. — Kelner podszedł i sprzątnął kubek Hermiony z ich stołu. — Jak widać, Voldemort był tylko wygodną wymówką dla Ministerstwa i zwolenników czystej krwi. Postulują u równouprawnienie, a widzisz, co mogę zdziałać mimo moich uprawnień. Uczę Mugoloznastwa w Hogwarcie. To śmieszne.

— Wiesz, że Kigsley robi, co może — zauważył Ron, obserwując zmarszczoną twarz kobiety. Nie lubił tego grymasu, tej pogardy w oczach, gdy mówiła o niesprawiedliwym traktowaniu czarodziei niemagicznego pochodzenia.

— Podobno. Chyba przestaję już wierzyć w te jego bajki. Jest takim samym politykiem jak inni. Może to kolejna osoba zbyt słaba, by sprzątnąć brudy z Ministwerstwa.

Ron skrzywił się, wracając mimowolnie myślami do porannej sprzeczki z Molly Weasley. Pytające spojrzenie Hermiony zmusiło go do wyjaśnienia:

— Moja mama znów się mnie uczepiła dziś rano o Ministerstwo — burknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł, jak delikatna dłoń przeczesała włosy na jego głowie i uśmiechnął się w duchu na ten rzadki ze strony Hermiony, czuły gest.

— Wciąż ten sam temat? Że wybrałeś pracę jak Percy?

— Bardziej jej przeszkadza, że wybrałem według niej _kiepską podróbkę_ pracy Percy'ego, która przynosi nazwisku Weasley jeszcze większy wstyd — jęknął, podniósłwszy głowę. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na jej wsparcie.

— Chyba przesadza — zauważyła rzeczowo młoda nauczycielka, przechylając głowę w prawo. — Jak może uważać wydział pogodowy za bardziej upokarzający niż wydział twojego ojca?

Spojrzał na nią oszołomiony.

— Dzięki, Hermi — powiedział po chwili. — To pocieszające, że uważasz moją pracę za trochę mniej żenującą od pracy mojego ojca. Może napiszesz o tym książkę? _Parodia pracy, czyli Weasleyowie na najmniej poważanych stanowiskach wszechczasów_ pióra Hermiony Granger. W sprzedaży w Esach i Floresach już od jutra!

Westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Tak, chciała mu pomóc, jednocześnie pozostając jego Hermioną, ale czy choć raz nie mogłaby udawać, że nie uważa jego pracy za upokarzającą? Patrzył na nią wyczekująco, ale nie uniosła wzroku.

— Nie ważne — mruknął po chwili i zatopił się na moment w swoim piwie kremowym. Gdy zmartwienie na jej twarzy było dla niego już zbyt irytujące, zmienił temat: — A co słychać u Harry'ego?

Ten wątek zawsze był wyjściem ewakuacyjnym z niewygodnych sytuacji między nim a Hermioną. Harry, jego osobista Szwajcaria. Dlatego niemal połknął własny język, gdy usłyszał ton kobiety:

— Harry — parsknęła, głośno zgrzytając zębami. Zadziwiony taką reakcją, Ron spojrzał zdezorientowany. — Harry, wyobraź sobie, prawie ze mną już nie rozmawia. Lawiruje tylko między śledzącym go zawsze i wszędzie spojrzeniem Snape'a a spotkaniami z Woodem. Który, notabene, ostatnio uznał chyba Hogwart za swój drugi dom, bo przesiaduje tam od rana do nocy. Ludzie zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy nie aspiruje przypadkiem na stanowisko trenera Quidditcha i spędza całe dnie na przekonywaniu Minervy na różne sposoby — złośliwość wyciekała z jej głosu. — Nie wiem, co Harry'emu strzeliło do głowy, ale nie myślałam, że jakaś tam znajomość ze studiów przyćmi mu naszą wieloletnią przyjaźń.

— Hermiono…

— W dodatku się o niego martwię! Kilka razy spotkałam go włóczącego się po nocy samotnie po korytarzach. Odnoszę wrażenie, wiesz, że często jest wtedy na coś zdenerwowany, twarz ma aż czerwoną od gorączki. Może tak odreagowuje stres. Ron, a może… Czy myślisz, że _On_… Nie, głupia jestem, to pewnie koszmary! Ale i tak, może powinnam mu jakoś pomóc…

Twarz rudzielca pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec, gdy usłyszał o rozgorączkowaniu Harry'ego. Rozejrzał się na boku, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Najbliżsi klienci byli trzy stoliki dalej, a kelnerzy stali wokół baru, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo.

— Hermiono, a nie-

— Ron, czy on się w ogóle z kimś spotyka poza Woodem? Bo mi się wydaje, że nie. Może Oliver mu grozi? Oh, Ronaldzie. To prawda, Wood był zawsze porządnym uczniem, ale w końcu Tom Riddle też należał do szkolnych pupilków.

— Oliver? Nowym Voldemortem!?

Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy na swoją ukochaną i uchylił usta zszokowany. Trwał w tej pozycji, dopóki kelnerka za plecami Hermiony nie zbiła szklanki, upuszczając ją na ziemię.

— Masz rację, może z tym przesadziłam. Ale kiedy ostatnio widziałeś go z dziewczyną na randce? Bo ja z dziewięć lat temu, gdy zrywał z Ginny. — Przez jej twarzy przelatywało wiele emocji: zaciętość, zmartwienie, złość, zdezorientowanie. Ron nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zdenerwowana na Harry'ego, czy się o niego boi. — A ona zresztą też nigdy nie chciała dać z siebie wyciągnąć nic konkretniejszego na temat ich zerwania. Robiła się tylko czerwona na twarzy i mamrotała pod nosem o różnicy poglądów. Jak tak dobrana para mogła się rozstać z powodu jednej, głupiej różnicy poglądów? Ronaldzie, z czego ty się śmiejesz? — spytała kobieta, marszcząc brwi w złości. — Tak cię bawi problem przyjaciela? Jestem wzruszona poziomem twojej dojrzałości! — Odchyliła się w siedzeniu, patrząc na niego wilkiem.

— Ja… tylko…! — wydusił z siebie Ron, przełknąwszy kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Złapał za bolący brzuch i spróbował dokończyć: — Tak, niezwykle dobrana była z nich para, ale przyjaciół. Gdy szli do łóżka… — nie dał rady i znów parsknął śmiechem, chowając twarz w prawie opróżnionym kuflu kremowego piwa. Rude strąki włosów zasłoniły zaczerwienione od śmiechu policzki.

— Ronaldzie, uspokój się. Ludzie się na nas patrzą. Jesteś żenujący.

— …Problem był, kiedy szli do łóżka — kontynuował Ron. — Dokładniej to ta… różnica poglądów była problemem. — Weasley zachichotał pod nosem.

— Nie uwierzę, że niedopasowanie w łóżku mogło doprowadzić aż do ich rozstania. Przecież można to było jakoś rozwiązać! — rzuciła Hermiona, podenerwowana dziecinnym zachowaniem rudzielca.

— Hermiono, nie wierzę, ale tobie naprawdę… — znów zgięła go salwa śmiechu — … coś umknęło.

— O czym ty, na Merlina, mówisz, Ron!

— Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz! — jęknął i przestał się śmiać, a jego dolna szczęka opadła niemal na podłogę w zdziwieniu.

— Ronaldzie, jeśli za chwilę nie wyjaśnisz mi, o czym mówisz…

— Kochanie, jak tobie udało się skończyć Hogwart i nic nie wiedzieć? To pewnie przez to zamykanie się w tej okropnej bibliotece. Hermiono, przecież od szóstego roku niemal każdy to wie. Harry jest gejem.

Harry wyjrzał za okno, wzdychając cicho. Oszroniona trawa lśniła, odbijając niezwykle silne tego wieczora światło księżyca. Drzewa falowały pod mocnymi podmuchami wiatru, kołysały się jak statek na morzu podczas silnego sztormu. Tuż przy granicy Zakazanego Lasu w małej drewnianej chatce Hagrida — wyglądającej, jakby w każdej chwili miała ulec kaprysom pogodowym — widać było światło. Okno olbrzyma przypominało Harry'emu latarnię, która wytrwale opierała się humorzastym zjawiskom pogodowym i wskazywała drogę do spokojnego, majestatycznego Hogwartu zagubionym o tej porze eksploratorom błoni.

Potter prychnął nad głupotą swoich romantycznych rozmyślań. Jak nastolatek! Spoglądając nieprzerwanie na błonia, zauważył, że odkąd czternaście lat temu pierwszy raz ujrzał Hogwart, nic się tu nie zmieniło, jakby coś tak przyziemnego jak przemijanie nie dotykało tego magicznego miejsca. Błonia rozciągały przed nim swoje ramiona, uspokajając, kojąc zszargane przez uczniów nerwy, usuwając najmniejszy ślad po niewygodnych, męczących myślach. Harry obserwował słabym wzrokiem w statyczne, nieruchome trawy Hogwartu i cichł z każdą chwilą.

Od godziny czekał na Olivera, który tego wieczoru miał przybyć do szkoły, aby omówić z McGonnagall możliwość pracy w Hogwarcie. A potem on i Wood planowali spędzić wieczór razem. Może coś się stało? Kolejny atak? Spotkanie aż tak się przedłuża? A może znów zrobił coś głupiego przez nieuwagę, co uraziło Olivera, za co będzie musiał go przepraszać przez najbliższe tygodnie?

Czasami miał dość. Nie pamiętał już nawet, kiedy ich sielankowy związek przeistoczył się w nieustanne oczekiwanie na zły humor Olivera. Chyba na początku tak nie było. Chyba potrafili dokuczać sobie godzinami i nie przykładać wielkiej wagi do drobnych nieporozumień. Chyba wtedy potrafili sobie jeszcze wybaczać. Zapominać o przykrych słowach wypowiedzianych w złości lub przez nieuwagę, o mało znaczących błędach. Umieli poświęcić chwilę na wyobrażenie sobie położenia drugiej osoby. Zrozumieć.

Gdzie to zniknęło? I kiedy tak naprawdę? Zaczęło się psuć jeszcze przed odkryciem choroby Olivera, czy to ona odpowiada za ich aktualną relację?

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i usiadł na parapecie. Gubił się we własnych uczuciach, dźwigał na barkach zbyt wielki ciężar. Po wojnie miał odpocząć u boku kogoś, kto w końcu wniesie spokój i szczęście do jego życia. Zamiast tego wplątał się w związek z chorym Oliverem. Prawdziwa ironia losu.

Czy istniała możliwość, że mężczyzna był chory już kiedy się poznali bliżej podczas studiów? Chyba… Chyba pamiętał, że kiedyś było między nimi inaczej, dobrze. _Naprawdę, czy sobie to wmówił? _

Wstał i rzucił się na miękkie łóżko w rogu niewielkiego pokoju. Czuł się źle sam ze sobą. Targały nim wyrzuty sumienia, gdy przestawał kontrolować tok swoich myśli i pozwalał im płynąć swobodnie, a potem orientował się, jakie okropne rzeczy przychodziły mu do głowy. Że uosabia w nich Olivera z ciągłym rozczarowaniem. Poczuł gorycz w ustach, gdy kolejny raz uderzyła go myśl o nadchodzącym końcu ich związku. Nie kochał mężczyzny wystarczająco, aby to przetrwać, a może po prostu nie byli sobie przeznaczeni? Lub to on, to w nim tkwił problem, bo nie umiał znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco siły, aby przetrwać wybryki kochanka.

Nie potrafił sprecyzować, kto zawinił. Co dokładnie doprowadziło do ich przykrego położenia. Czy któreś z nich w ogóle było winne.

…_nadchodzącym końcu_? Naprawdę pomyślał coś takiego? Zwariował. Całkowicie oszalał. Koniec. On, Oliver i koniec.

Jak to dziwnie brzmiało. Wręcz nieprawdopodobnie.

Ale tak, chyba… To chyba prędzej czy później musiało nadejść. Wreszcie musiała nawiedzić go myśl o zakończeniu czegoś, co nie wnosiło do jego życia już nic poza ciągłym rozczarowaniem i zmartwieniem. Nagle poczuł dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, tak bolesne i tak dotąd nieznane.

Przymknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. Dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało.

Ucieszył się, gdy z rozmyślań wyrwało go nagłe pukanie do drzwi. A więc wszystko w porządku.

— Wejdź — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie słychać w jego głosie goryczy.

— Harry? — spytał Oliver, wchodząc do środka i widząc Pottera na łóżku. Twarz starszego mężczyzny wyrażała zatroskanie i niepokój. Przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w trzech dużych krokach, a potem kucnął tuż przy łóżku. — Jak się czujesz?

— Co…? — wymamrotał Harry. — Czemu? Aaah! — usiadł, orientując się, że leży z ręką na czole i niewesołą miną. No to wpadł. Teraz już się nie wykręci. — Nie, nic, wszystko w porządku.

— Nie jest w porządku, coś cię gryzie. — Mężczyzna podniósł się z kucek, żeby przysiąść zaraz obok zielonookiego na łóżku, przykrywając jego dłoń własną. Ciemne, krótkie włosy ułożone w nieładzie nadawały twarzy Olivera przyjaznego wyrazu, a w brązowych, zatroskanych oczach odbijało się światło świecy stojącej na niewielkim stoliku nocnym.

— Teraz to już nic ważnego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale chyba nie wyszło mu to szczerze, bo kochanek drążył dalej:

— Powiedz mi.

— Oliver, to naprawdę-

— Harry.

I co on miał zrobić? Czego by teraz nie wymyślił i tak będzie źle. Oliver się nie odczepi, chyba że wymyśli coś naprawdę wiarygodnego. Zacisnął usta w złości i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Jeśli powie mu, że się martwił, ten znów odbierze to jako atak i zacznie się bronić, reagując… atakiem. Pokłócą się i kolejny raz rozejdą do domów nie z wspomnieniami miło spędzonej nocy, a zniesmaczeni zmarnowanym wieczorem. Co robić, co robić… Musiał wymyślić na poczekaniu coś, co usatysfakcjonuje mężczyznę, co pozwoli mu wykręcić się z niemiłej sytuacji.

— Pokłóciłem się ze Snape'm — wypalił na poczekaniu.

— O co znów poszło? — zainteresował się Wood. Chyba odczuł ulgę, bo jego głos przestał ociekać lukrem i zmartwieniem i powrócił do zwykłej, uwodzicielskiej barwy. Czyli połknął haczyk.

— Znów odbierał tony punktów Gryfonom za drobnostki.

— I to cię aż tak zmartwiło?

— Tak. Oliver, chodź tu, jestem zmęczony.

Na te słowa szatyn, jakby tylko na to czekał, zrzucił szybko buty i wdrapał się na łóżko. Ułożył się obok Harry'ego i przytulił mocno, kładąc brodę na jego głowie. Potter odetchnął w duchu, ciesząc się wybrnięciem z tematu i próbując tak samo cieszyć się obecnością kochanka. Uścisk się rozluźnił, ciało Olivera odsunęło się od niego minimalnie. Poczuł, jak niecierpliwe palce rozpinają jego koszulę, a potem przebiegają po nagim torsie. Przeszedł go nie do końca przyjemny dreszcz. Palce zbiegły niżej, by po niedługiej chwili powrócić na żebra, gładząc namiętnie skórę. Miękkie, mokre usta dotknęły szyi, ssąc i kąsając wrażliwe miejsca na karku. Musi szybko oderwać się od wcześniejszych myśli, inaczej wymyślone historie z Snape'm w roli głównej już go nie uratują i Wood coś zauważy. Musi zacząć reagować.

Ale jak tu reagować na pieszczoty, gdy po twojej głowie jak mantra kołacze się słowo _koniec_?


End file.
